


"Let Me Help" [fanart]

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddle, Episode: s01e28 The City on the Edge of Forever, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Space Husbands, closeness, hug, sfw fanart, space boyfriends, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: "Oh. Did you... did you do something wrong? Are you afraid of something? Whatever it is, let me help.""'Let me help.' A hundred years or so from now, I believe, a famous novelist will write a classic using that theme. He'll recommend those three words even over 'I love you.'"
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	"Let Me Help" [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herenya_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herenya_writes/gifts).



[Tumblr post link](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/614695299918839808/city-on-the-edge-of-forever-variations-for)

[Other post (full colour version only)](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/614695013898747904/herenya-writes-it-is-complete-im-not-100)

[Original thread](https://smokedkippy.tumblr.com/post/614695165986209792)

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh. Did you... did you do something wrong? Are you afraid of something? Whatever it is, let me help."
> 
> "'Let me help.' A hundred years or so from now, I believe, a famous novelist will write a classic using that theme. He'll recommend those three words even over 'I love you.'"


End file.
